versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Po
Po Ping '''(Born Lotus Shan) is the main protagonist of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. Once an ordinary chef with no prospects or future, a chance meeting with the famed Master Oogway crowned him with the title of Dragon Warrior, and now he defends the Valley of Peace with the Furious Five, as he always dreamed of. Background Po was born into a peaceful village of farming pandas and was intended to have a normal life with his family. However, upon hearing of a prophecy that a "warrior of black and white" would defeat him, Lord Shen of Gongmen City led an army of wolves to the village and slaughtered many of the pandas, including Po's mother. However, as a final act, she placed Po in a radish basket that made its way to the Valley of Peace, eventually stopping on Mr. Ping's doorstep. With no note or family nearby, Mr. Ping decided to take Po in and raise him in the art of noodle-making. Upon seeing the Furious Five take down the ruthless criminal Boar, Po decided on a new love: Kung Fu. He fantasized about joining the Furious Five in the Jade Palace, but he was always deemed as too fat to make it as a Kung Fu master. That is, until he dropped from the sky on a "ball of fire", and was chosen by Master Oogway to become the famed Dragon Warrior, the one who would defeat Tai Lung, the former most powerful student of the Jade Palace. With much hardship and training, Po finally became strong enough to defeat Tai Lung and save the Valley. He has defended the valley ever since, even finally getting closure over the death of his mother when he saved the Panda village and defeated Lord Shen. Stats 'Attack Potency: Building Level '(Could overpower Tai Lung, who easily bested Tigress, who could do this) | At least Building Level', possibly '''City Block Level', Multi-City Block Level with Hero's Chi (Threw a stone hammer almost as big as himself into space in just a few seconds(2:18). Could hurt Kim the Invincible, but only after he stunned him by dropping an explosive in his stomach. Defeated Ke Pa with the Hero's Chi, who destroyed the Jade Palace with one attack), possibly far higher (Po's chi was one-sixth of the power needed to create the Eternal Chord) | At least Small Country Level, possibly far higher,' Multi-Solar System '''to '''High Universe Level '''with chi augmentation (Should be stronger than before. Tanked being in the epicenter of the blast given off by his Wu-Xi finger hold, which parted a huge amount of clouds. Superior to a depowered Sun Wukong, who created a dream dimension which contained a moon and a star. Master of Chi should be far superior to Hero's Chi, and allowed Po to defeat Kai, who stomped Po earlier and was easily capable of smashing huge boulders. Po's chi, or life energy, was described as being more potent than that of every Kung Fu Master in China combined. Held his own against Jindiao, who had absorbed the power of the Wellspring and all the chi, or life energy, in the universe, which was described as limitless. Should be comparable to the Anti Chord and Eternal Chord, which are capable of unmaking and reshaping the universe respectively. Fought Jindiao, who was capable of escaping the Spirit World, a feat requiring more power than the Spirit World itself, which is infinitely sized. Fought enemies fueled by the Wellspring, which is stated to be the source of all light in the universe, a feat requiring at least this level of power.) 'Speed: At least 'Subsonic '(Superior to Tai Lung, who casually blocked, dodged, and deflected numerous arrow shots) | At least '''Subsonic '''with '''Supersonic '''reactions and combat speed (Dodged and caught cannonballs. Dodged Pang Bing and Bian-Zao's magic lightning), higher with eyes of Bushido (Slows down the perception of time around Po) | At least 'Hypersonic '(Ran fast enough that his hands ablated, requiring nearly Mach 5 speeds), likely Beyond Massively Faster than Light in the Spirit World (Caught up to and found Jindiao in a very short time in an infinite space. Could possibly move this fast in the mortal world, but given the abstract nature of the Spirit World, likely is not the case), higher with eyes of Bushido 'Durability: Building Level '(Took several hit from Tai Lung) | At least Building Level', possibly '''City Block Level '(More durable than his KFP1 self. Took hits from Kim the Invincible, who pushed apart the Great Wall of China)' '| At least Small Country Level, possibly far higher,' Multi-Solar System '''to '''High Universe Level '''when channeling his Hero's Chi 'Hax: Battlefield Removal (With Wu-Xi Finger Hold), Stat Manipulation (With Hero's Chi and Kung Fu Shoes), Status Effect Inducement (Induces blindness with the Golden Lotus Clap and paralysis with the Chao-Wa Punch Kick), Mind Manipulation (With the Fluttering Finger Mindslip and Hopping Ghost staff on Hopping Ghosts only), Attack Reflection (With Thundering Wind Hammer deflection and his belly), Healing (With Hero's Chi, Dragon Warrior, and Master of Chi forms), Time Manipulation (With Shuyong Seeds), Resistance to Energy Absorption and Life Manipulation (With Master of Chi Form), Mild Toon Force, Intangibility (With the Phantom Crystal and Hopping Ghost curse), Infection (As a hopping ghost), Spiritual Interaction (Is capable of attacking and damaging ghosts), Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Possession (With help from Tigress, overcame Master Ding when he controlled Po's body and mind, and held off the influence of the hopping ghost curse for a few minutes), Invisibility (As a hopping ghost), Mind Reading( With Nao Yuedu), Body Manipulation (Shift Stones allow Po to completely disguise himself/change his proportions to everyone except Po himself), possible Life Manipulation (via Chi Infusing), Increased damage against demons (With Hero's Chi), Soul Manipulation (With Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang and Chi), possible Explosion Manipulation (With the Five-Fingered Blast Punch), Transformation (Can turn into a dragon in the Spirit World), Power Bestowal (With Chi), Sealing (With the Spirit Urn), Immunity to Power Stealing in the Spirit World, Portal Creation (With the staff of Oogway), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Acausality (Could remember Shifu's existence even after Fenghuang erased him from the timestream), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Could move before the beginning of time), Darkness Manipulation (With the Silken Moon Touch), Resistance to Paralysis (Could starve off the effects of the Hopping Ghost Death Breath, which paralyzes victims), Resistance to Transmutation (With Master of Chi form), Resurrection, Death Manipulation '''Intelligence: Average '(Po isn't too bright outside of food and Kung Fu, but he excels in those areas, easily capable of coming up with strategies and leading the Furious Five in combat. Taught the Four Constellations the art of Kung Fu) 'Stamina: High '''(Is regularly able to fight wave after wave of enemies without tiring) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Wind Manipulation: '''The Thundering Wind Hammer shoots a concentrated blast of wind that can knock enemies hundreds of miles away. * '''Death Manipulation: '''The Wu-Xi Finger Hold sends enemies to the Spirit World instantly, the equivalent of the afterlife. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Upon activating the Silken Moon Touch, the sky turns to nighttime for a moment. * '''Resistance to Void Manipulation: '''Po could move and fight before the beginning of time. * '''Resistance to Paralysis * Acausality * Resistance to Transmutation: '''Upon activating his chi mastery, he stopped Kai's attempt to transmute him into a jade necklace. * '''Resistance to Time Manipulation: '''Was able to move normally in the Spirit World, which is a timeless void, and before the beginning of time. Also remembers what happens in different timelines when using Shuyong Seeds. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Mongolian Fireball is literally a giant ball of fire. Combining two of them also has a bit of a suction effect * '''Resurrection: '''Due to the dead going to the Spirit World when they die, and Po having Oogway's staff allowing him to return from the Spirit Realm at any time, Po can essentially resurrect himself infinitely unless his soul is destroyed. * '''Sealing: '''The Spirit Urn can seal enemies within, no matter what they are. * '''Portal Creation: '''Used the staff of Oogway to escape the Spirit Realm after his battle with Kai. * '''Immunity to Power Stealing: '''After Jindiao stole his Hero's Chi, Po in the Spirit World could reawaken it due to the Spirit World not having normal rules. * '''Transformation: '''After re-unlocking his Hero's Chi, Po can turn into a dragon. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Chi can be given to others to boost their power. * '''Light Manipulation: '''With the Hero's Chi, Po can shoot blasts of chi/light to defeat enemies * '''Flight: '''With the Wings of Light, Po can fly through the air. No longer accessible * '''Time Manipulation: '''By throwing Shuyong seeds onto the ground, Po can travel back in time. The more seeds he uses at once, the farther back he travels, and only Po and those who see him use the seeds know about the effect. No longer accessible. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Po can attack enemies with electricity-infused kicks while wearing the Helmet of the Invincible Thunder Kick. Generally unused * '''Body Manipulation: '''Generally not accessible to Po normally * '''Mind Reading: '''Nao Yuedu allows Po to read an enemy's every thought. No longer accessible * '''Intangibility: '''With the Phantom Crystal and Hopping Ghost Curse, both lost to Po * '''Invisibility: '''With Hopping Ghost Curse * '''Weapons Mastery: '''Po is capable of taking any weapon, be it staves, swords, or even parasols, and fighting effectively with it, even if it is his first time * '''Martial Arts Mastery: '''Po is skilled at Kung Fu, to the point where he was even able to take down thugs using just his pinkies, and said afterward that he could do it with one pinky. * '''Mind Manipulation: '''With the Fluttering Finger Mindslip, Po was able to mindwipe the last few seconds of their memory. If used enough times on an opponent, they eventually forget how to breathe and die, unless they are submerged in clay from the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance. The Hopping Ghost Staff briefly allowed Po to command the Hopping Ghosts, although it is useless now that they have been laid to rest * '''Battlefield Removal: '''The Wu-Xi Finger Hold sends whoever Po grabs the finger off to the Spirit World, however it doesn't work on spirits themselves * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Items like the Kung Fu Shoes and Po's Hero's Chi boost his power by a thousandfold and an undetermined amount, respectively * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Po can blind enemies, even himself, with the Golden Lotus Clap, and paralyze them for an undetermined time with the Chao-Wa Punch Kick * '''Attack Reflection: '''When Fenghuang used the Thundering Wind Hammer on him, Po was able to deflect it with a special technique * '''Healing * Resistance to Energy Absorption/Life Manipulation: '''Stopped Kai's attempts to absorb Po's energy and life force * '''Mild Toon Force: '''Is the victim of a few gags that cause him major bodily harm, yet he gets up with no lasting damage * '''Soul Manipulation: '''When Po holds up the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang to an opponent's face, their soul is split into two halves and the other half is given corporeal form, one being good and one being bad, with the bad form and the good form taking the same damage, but the bad form generally possessing most of the fighting skill and power of the original fighter. Is reversed if the good clone holds up the mirror to the bad clone's face. Generally, not something Po takes into battle with him. Chi can also force souls out of the bodies of enemies. * '''Spiritual Interaction: '''Fended off the Hopping Ghosts with his physical strikes * '''Infection: '''If Po bites someone while turned into a hopping ghost, he will permanently remain a hopping ghost and turn his victim into a hopping ghost. But Po cured himself of his hopping ghost curse when he stood in sunlight, so this is very unlikely to happen * '''Resistance to Mind Manipulation * Life Manipulation: '''Is able to infuse enemies with enormous quantities of chi, which can cause them to explode from the inside out if they are unable to handle absorbing such power. However, if they can handle it, then Po just powered them up by a large amount * '''Increased Damage against Demons: '''The Hero's Chi allowed Po to deal heavy damage to Ke Pa and his army of demons * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''While Po himself is never seen doing the Five-Fingered Blast Punch, Shifu was able to learn it, and possibly taught Po the skill as well. The Blast Punch, when fired into an enemy's body, causes them to explode almost immediately * '''Skilled Craftsman: '''Po was able to make his own nunchucks out of bamboo trees in seconds Techniques * '''Feet of Fury: '''Po deals several dozen kicks in a few seconds * '''Double Death Strike: '''Tigress grabs Po and swings him around, knocking him into enemies * '''Chao-Wa Punch Kick: '''Enables Po to paralyze enemies by striking their weak points * '''Silken Moon Touch: '''By focusing his mind, Po is able to deal an incredibly large AOE attack by simply touching another object * '''Golden Lotus Clap: '''A clap strong enough to not only cut chains but blind the foe * '''Fluttering Finger Mindslip: '''By swirling his fingers to the left, right and then in a twisty motion, Po can mindwipe anyone in front of him of about 5 seconds of their memory, which increases the more the move is used on them until they even forget how to breathe, with the only cure being the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance * '''Hero's Chi: '''Upon being powered up by the Peach Tree, Po could boost his speed and strength, as well as fire beams from his hands and body, and even float * '''Inner Peace: '''Upon finally coming to terms with his past, Po achieved inner peace, allowing him to catch and redirect Shen's cannonballs that were deadly to every Kung Fu Master beforehand * '''Wu-Xi Finger Hold: '''Allows Po to send anyone except spirits to the spirit world, where there is generally little chance of escape * '''Thundering Wind Hammer: '''Po spins in a circle incredibly fast before launching a compressed shot of wind that knocks the enemy back so far they disappear from sight in moments. Po has also learned how to deflect the technique. * '''Mongolian Fireball: '''Allows Po to create a ball of fire that can be thrown. Combining two creates a suction effect * '''Wings of Light: '''One of the Five Mystic Secrets, allowing Po to fly through the air Equipment * '''Sword of Heroes: '''A sword so sharp just looking at it gives enemies a cut * '''Nunchuks: '''Simple nunchucks used for combat * '''Bamboo Staff: '''Allows Po to hit enemies with a stick * '''Tri bo Yao: '''A wooden staff with iron-barb tips that can be used as a brutal bludgeon weapon * '''Crossbow: '''Allows Po to shoot arrows long distances * '''Dagger of the Doll: '''A dagger hidden inside a doll that Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow used to try to take over the valley, that Po briefly acquired. Capable of shooting powerful energy blasts, but was lost to a chasm * '''Parasol: '''Acquired from the Ladies of the Shade, capable of shooting mini-parasols, releasing clouds of smoke, and flying through the air * '''Phantom Crystal * Shift Stone * Helmet of the Invincible Thunder Kick * Kung Fu Shoes * Shuyong Seeds Key Kung Fu Panda 1 | Kung Fu Panda 2/Legends of Awesomeness | Kung Fu Panda 3/Paws of Destiny Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Carried Oogway's large stone statue by himself. * Chopped a boulder in half. * Cut down a swath of bamboo trees with his Kung Fu. * Chi should scale to Master Black Tortoise, who shattered a meteor that was likely powerful enough to wipe out all life given its size and scope. Speed/Reactions * Dodged cannon fire. * Ran up the Jade Palace steps in a few seconds. * Dodged many sword slashes from Shen. Durability/Endurance * Tanked falling from hundreds of feet in the air when he was still a beginner. * Tanked a cannon blast that killed Master Thundering Rhino, whose Horn Defense was supposedly impenetrable * Took hits from Kim the Invincible, who could break metal chains with ease. * Tanked a giant elephant falling on him. Skill/Intelligence * Can go toe to toe with the most advanced masters of combat in his universe. * Figured out how to defeat Kim the Invincible by damaging his insides. * Figured out how to stop Shen's cannon that was seemingly invincible. Powerscaling Out of all the main characters in the verse, Po at his peak is easily one of the strongest. That said, discounting his chi-based forms, several characters like the Furious Five, Shifu, Peng, Tai Lung, and Lord Shen were able to trade blows with and even damage Po, so they should scale to most of his feats. The only character who is likely stronger than him is Jindiao in his dragon form with the power of the Wellspring. Weaknesses * Po can be very cocky and arrogant at points, which could lead to his opponents surprising him and taking the upper hand * Much of Po's arsenal is no longer accessible to him for one reason or another * The Golden Lotus clap can cripple Po if he is not careful * The Fluttering Finger Mindslip can potentially be negated by an opponent with strong mental protection or who can attack before Po can use the trick * The Silken Moon Touch requires Po to focus entirely on not talking or thinking, which could lead to an opponent taking advantage of his situation and attacking while his guard is down. * Po is not invincible. Even if he can take a lot of punishment, enough force will wear him down and kill him. Heck, the cannonball would have killed him if not for the Soothsayer. * The Wuxi Finger hold is useless on opponents of a spiritual nature unless Po also sends himself to the spirit realm. * The extent of Po's chi abilities has not yet been explored fully. * Po's experience using the Impossible Moves he has learned is very limited, so he may not fully remember the techniques if he remembers at all. Sources JJSliderman's Po bio on Deviantart, Kung Fu Panda Revision Thread, and its sequel Kung Fu Panda wiki Vs Battle Wiki for Wu-Xi Finger Hold calc Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Building Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Hypersonic Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic Category:High Universe Level Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Nunchuck Users Category:Animals Category:Explosives Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Small Country Level Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dragons Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:City Block Level Category:Death Manipulators